


You are rightfully Mine

by StoryFabricator



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dark Steve, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, References to Suicide, Very dark!, remarking & reclaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard was Steve's Omega, after being frozen and waking in a new world, Steve feels Tony belongs to him. </p><p>Never mind the fact Tony already has an Alpha, Steve's not about to let that stop him from claiming what is rightfully his.</p><p> </p><p>Re-written!</p><p> </p><p>IMPORTANT!</p><p>my stupid computer deleted all my progress of this story, including the re-write! I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll try to re-re write as soon as I can. T_T</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are rightfully Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed ALL the tags! They are there for you'er own protection! 
> 
> Read At Your Own Risk!

He was debriefed on a lot after coming out of the ice.

Though he had to admit finding out his Omega was long dead really did something to him. The pain, grief, it was like a part of him was ripped out. He was so lucky to have an omega like Howard.

He loved him so much, and Howard loved him. He didn't know what to do with himself. No Alpha was the same without their Omega. The one that drove them to fight, to live.

It was the same for any given Omega, without their Alpha they lost the will to care or live. But Steve was lucky, because he found out his Omega was strong, he didn't give up on life like most did.

He moved on.

Reading over the files on his desk of his new S.H.I.E.L.D bought apartment, he saw his Omega's kin. 

Another Omega like himself, Tony Stark. Sure there was pain that his Omega moved on without him, but at least he had something to look forward to.

This new Stark.

 

His new Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with my writing of this before, so I'm trying again. I know I can do better than last time. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter number might change, but for now I'm using it as a goal. (because Heaven knows I need one)


End file.
